


Pokégirls: Gloria

by MaidinHeaven



Series: Pokémon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 5 sentences per character, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No actual ages are mentioned so Gloria can be however old you want her to be, Only tagging underage to be safe, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Short Chapters, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, as well as kinks, i still haven't finished the game yet so late stage characters wont be included until later, im playing sword but i would die for melony, more characters will be added later, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidinHeaven/pseuds/MaidinHeaven
Summary: A collection of 5 NSFW sentences for each of the different Gym Leaders/Notable NPCs that Gloria comes across during her journey of Galar.Current Character: Leon (Dirty Talk, Lots of Creampies, Size Kink, Size Queen, Sex Toys, Video Sex, Anal, Double Penetration, Threesome (With Raihan)).
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria/Raihan, Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria, Yarrow | Milo/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokémon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	1. Milo

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on doing this with all the Pokégirls (and possibly the Pokéboys) somewhere down the line.
> 
> This Chapter: Milo (Size Kink, Breeding, Sem-Public Sex) Milo is a soft boy with a dirty streak and you can not change my mind.
> 
> If you like my work please check out my tumblr https://writermaidinheaven.tumblr.com/, which has links to all of my profiles where I publish my work.

It always felt as though it took him hours to prep her for what was to come, his fingers, tongue and a number of different toys finding themselves buried deep in her pussy before he would even let her anywhere near his cock, overstimulating her until the sheets were soaked beneath the two of them and she was on the verge of passing out before he would at last enter her; the burn and stretch from his huge cock sending her over the edge once more every time.

* * *

He likes to take her outside on the farm whenever things slow down and he can step away from work for a while, having her on the ground far away from the prying eyes of passers-by and the Wooloo that he raises, her fingers buried in the dirt below as he plunges deep inside of her until their both satisfied and their once clean clothes are ruined by grass stains.

* * *

He’s so gentle with her, he has to be due to the size difference between them and it takes a lot of begging and pleading from Gloria for him to finally be rough with her but when he does she savours every second, often getting herself off at night while she’s all alone in her tent on the memory of how her legs had quaked and the bruises that had formed on her thighs as he had used her like a cocksleeve, with Milo thrusting into her so hard and fast that she thought she would break before he finally came inside of her.

* * *

While Milo might not be as tall as Gloria had originally thought he would be after she had spent the morning before the Gym challenge binge-watching a ton of his old matches online he was still incredible strong from working on a farm his entire life and probably bench-pressing Wooloo’s whenever he had a free moment, its because of his strength that Gloria isn’t afraid whenever he decides that he wants to fuck her while standing using only one hand to support her back while the other plays with her clit; only ever thinking that he would drop her down on his cock never the floor creaking below.

* * *

He wants to breed her he tells Gloria one night when she busy acting as a cock warmer while he finishes up some paperwork for the league, bouncing her up and down gentle as he whispers into her ear how he wants nothing more than to spend a day filling her to the brim with his cum until its running down her legs and he has to use a nice big plug to keep it all trapped inside while he waits to grow hard once again.


	2. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: Leon (Dirty Talk, Lots of Creampies, Size Kink, Size Queen, Sex Toys, Video Sex, Anal, Double Penetration, Threesome (With Raihan)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work please check out my tumblr https://writermaidinheaven.tumblr.com/, which has links to all of my profiles where I publish my work.

He takes her for the first time in his childhood bedroom only a few hours after they first meet, with part of his pillow stuffed into her mouth to silence her moans as he thrust deep inside of her warm pussy raw, going faster than he would have liked to have done so that his family and her mother didn’t suspect for a moment what the two were doing while they continued to enjoy the barbeque outside; the sounds of Pokémon playing and cutlery clashing together sneaking into the room from the slightly open window as he whispered into her ear how much of a good girl she was being and commenting on how well she took his cock.

* * *

They don’t have the luxury in the beginning of their ‘relationship’ to use a bed whenever they wanted to get hot and bothered together, too afraid that they would get recognised at a hotel or an inn so the two of them often compromised on having a soft mattress to fuck atop of for a much more public yet private area, their favourite place to go being one of the dark alleyways in Motostoke where Leon could spend forever with his fingers buried in her cunt until her white panties were soaked and see-through; he would even make her lick his fingers clean when they were finished so that he could walk away well-kept as though nothing had happened while she was left with messy hair and smelling like sex.

* * *

They video chat often, the distance that the gym challenge and his duties as Champion keeping them apart more than either of them would like, with him giving her instructions on what to do while using one of the several large toys that he had bought her after she complained that her fingers were no longer enough now that she had had something much thicker inside of her, knotting dildos and toys that she could pump up in size now getting buried in her snatch whenever they would talk, and sometimes while she was out and about during the day if she was feeling extremely naughty; always making sure to send him a picture as proof whenever she did.

* * *

Leon had never imagined himself being the sharing type before but Raihan had been so convincing that he had to call Gloria right then and there to see if she would be interested in trying the suggested experience, which she had been though she hadn’t expected for the two of them to be so cruel to her on the night that they had all finally gotten together, with Raihan taking her anal virginity and Leon slipping himself inside of her pussy while she was still getting used to the feeling of having something stuffed in her gut, it had all been so overwhelming in fact that Gloria had passed out while still being impaled on both of their cocks; only managing to awaken once more mere seconds before they came deep inside of her and asked if she would be up for a second round.

* * *

He sneaks into her room in the very early hours of the morning the day of the final match using the spare key that she had slipped into his back pocket a few hours before, with neither of them getting any more sleep as they instead spend what could possibly be their last encounter as Champion and Challenger tumbling around the bed in every position they know between them, doggy style, cowgirl, wheelbarrow, they do it all on her bed until the sunlight begins to creep inside of the room and Leon has spilled himself inside of Gloria so many times that he wouldn’t be surprised if he got her pregnant.


End file.
